


Maxwell's Bitches

by Chuarouli



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, chatfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuarouli/pseuds/Chuarouli
Summary: [My friend wrote this but they don't have an account so I'm hosting it. Improper grammar intentional] [Attempting to update weekly]Basically the survivors are now in moderns times cause that’s just when they got out of the constant. This is not meant to be taken seriously, it’s pure crack. Also, it’s only the non dlc characters from dst because those are the only ones I’m familiar with (for now at least.)(Seriously why are there like none of these fics??)
Relationships: None yet :)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Maxwell's Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> [Anything written in these brackets is Chuaroúli and not the author. This is posed with full permission of the original author (they actually asked me to post it). I'll only chime in for occasional notes like this or if there will be an issue posting the next chapter. Everything else is all my friend. Anyways, I hope you enjoy their fic!]

Wilson P. Higgsbury created Unnamed Group Chat at 6:30 AM.

Wilson P. Higgsbury added Willow, Wolfgang, Wendy Carter, and 9 others to Unnamed Group Chat. 

Wilson P. Higgsbury: Hello everyone! I decided that since we rarely get to meet up in person, I should create a group chat where we can all keep contact. 

Willow: wilson why the fuckare you up at 6 thirty?

Wilson: I am conducting experiments. Also please do not use vulgar language. 

Willow: fuck you I say what I want

Webber: you woke me up

Willow: sry

Webber: it’s fine

Webber: what does fuck mean?

Wilson P. Higgsbury: You are far too young to being using that kind of language. Don’t worry about it. 

Wendy Carter: noun or verb?

Wilson P. Higgsbury: Wendy! Keep this pg!

Willow: no this is entertaining

Willow: also why do you guys have your full names

Wilson: It’s merely a formality. 

Wendy Carter: Idk

Willow: can I change yours?

Wendy Carter: sure

Willow changed Wendy Carter’s name to Ghost Busters™. 

Ghost Busters™: not bad

Willow: thank

Webber: ooo do me!

Willow: k

Willow changed Webber’s name to Spider Son whose he gonna bite. 

Spider Son whose he gonna bite: thank you!

Willow: welcome

Wilson P. Higgsbury: Willow please keep this serious. 

Willow: I am!

Wilson P. Higgsbury: No, you’re not. 

Willow: you need to loosen up

Wilson P. Higgsbury: No, I don’t. 

Willow: yeah ya do

Wilson P. Higgsbury: I firmly disagree. 

Willow: ok boomer

Willow changed Wilson P. Higgsbury’s nickname to ok boomer. 

ok boomer: No.

Ok boomer changed their nickname to Wilson P. Higgsbury. 

Willow: No u.

Willow changed Wilson P. Higgsbury’s nickname to ok boomer. 

Winona: y’all are making my phone blow up please shut the fuck up

ok boomer: I apologize for disturbing you Miss Winona. 

Willow: yeah sorry Wilson’s being such a baby

ok boomer: No I am not. 

Willow: yes you are and also why is the gc still unnamed?

ok boomer: I have yet to think of an appropriate name. 

ok boomer: I was going to discuss this later with my loving friends but since they insist on belittling me, I will just do it myself. 

ok boomer change Unnamed Group Chat to The Survivors. 

Ghost Busters™: boring

Ghost Busters™ changed The Survivors to Maxwell’s Bitches. 

Willow: hamsbjsidbjw perfect

ok boomer: L a n g u a g e.

Winona: calm down before you have a stroke

ok boomer: Why are you all so mean to me?

Spider Son whose he gonna bite: I try to be nice to you!

ok boomer: Thank you Webber. That is very much appreciated.

Spider Son whose he gonna bite: even if you are an uptight boomer!

ok boomer: ...

ok boomer has left Maxwell’s Bitches. 

Ghost Busters™: if only we could all leave this plain of suffering so easily

Winona has added ok boomer to Maxwell’s Bitches. 

ok boomer: Gosh darn it. 

Willow: boomer. 

Ghost Busters™: boomer. 

Spider Son whose he gonna bite: boomer. 

Winona: boomer.

ok boomer: :(


End file.
